


Family Matters

by mindless_pidgeon (the_one_with_the_plan)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Everyone Needs A Hug, donald duck more like donald dad, part of a series of au fics from an amazing discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_with_the_plan/pseuds/mindless_pidgeon
Summary: Donald just wants to protect his family, Beakley wants answers and Webby just wants her best friend back.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106
Collections: Avatar Tales: A Ducktales AU





	Family Matters

The houseboat was hauntingly quiet, the gentle sound of the waves filling the air, nothing except the creaking of the floorboards as Donald diligently patrolled the vessel. Staring out towards the still smouldering city a pang sparked in his heart, very little words were exchanged when his nephews had returned, trailed by hysterical Webby and a half dead Lena on her back, but one thing was for sure. 

Nobody was coming anywhere near his kids, whether the Avatar was here or not.

Quietly, he made his way back inside, careful to not wake up anyone who may have fallen asleep, though, who could sleep after this? He had never seen someone in such a terrible state as Lena, bloodstained clothes, the smell of burning skin still hung in the air and those eyes that were once full of life, held no sign of energy left in her broken body. Webby had refused to leave her side, not to rest, she had come so close to losing her. Never again, she swore it.

Opening the door to the boys’ room ever so carefully, he peaked his head through to see only Louie had succumbed to a silent slumber, though who could blame him? Healing Lena had taken a lot out of him and he deserved that rest more than anything, another thing to note was that Huey and Dewey were nowhere to be found.

“Boys?” He called to the empty hallway, closing the bedroom door behind him, “Huey? Dewey?” Panic clutched his heart, where were his boys? His pace quickened as he woefully turned towards the room where Lena and Webby were situated, a sigh of relief cycled through him as he looked through the door. Several bloodied pieces of gauze had to thrown on the ground, Webby, along with Dewey were holding Lena in a slight sitting up position while Huey applied clean gauze. A shot of pride surged through Donald as he strode into the room, picking up the discarded medical supplies as he walked. 

“How’s she doing?” Truth be told, he could tell she wasn’t getting much better, but maybe talking could help to ease the children’s minds. Webby turned to face his and his heart broke, her eyes were red and puffy, eyelids hanging low in a flurry of emotions.

“S-she’s breathing a lot better,” her head flicked around, almost like she was checking that Lena was still there, “but I don’t think she’ll wake up for a while.” Donald pulled the three close, children shouldn’t be experiencing this, nobody should. Part of him wanted to assure them that she’d be right as rain in no time but another part of him was afraid. Scrooge had assured him Della would come back, that his teams would find her, but they didn’t, he knew the pain of losing someone you love, but Lena was still, still breathing.

“Just give her some time, kids. Come on, I’ll make some lunch.” Webby didn’t move, instead she sat back down my Lena’s side, she clearly had no intention of leaving the teen on her own. “Can you save me some? I’m not hungry.” Her voice felt hollow, it didn’t carry its usual excitement and thrill-seeking glee, there was nothing to be gained from this war, they lost. Donald gave her a nod and led the brothers into the kitchen, something felt off. 

The door closest to the harbour was wide open, and there were faint, dirt covered footprints leading to the other side of the boat.

“Boys, listen to me.” He crouched down, putting a hand of Huey and Dewey's shoulders, “go to your room and lock the door. Don’t come out unless I tell you, understand?” In any other situation they would have argued, but not here, they could see the urgency in their uncles’ eyes and they quickly, but quietly made their way back to their room.

Donald Duck was angry. Angry his kids had to deal with this war. Angry that they were hurt. Angry that some mysterious intruder had invaded their home for whatever malicious reason. 

A subtle creak drew Donald’s fearful attention back to the other side of the boat, he new every inch of that boat and nobody should have been other there, unless they knew what they were after.

‘Lena!’

Subtly was out of the window as Donald ran through the boat, ready to do whatever it took to protect his family. In front of him stood a tall, broad shouldered figure, and yet they were so familiar. Another step closer.

“Hey! What’s the big idea?” His voice echoed across the hall and caught the attention of the figure, the light shone on to their surprised face. It was someone Donald hadn’t expected to see again.

“Beakley? What do you think you’re doing?” Familiar or not, she had no right to invade his home.

“Rumours travel fast to the capital, Donald. Do you have any idea how long your uncle has been searching for the Avatar? And you had the audacity to hide her here!” Of course, news of the battle had reached Scrooge, but he didn’t expect him to act so quickly and he didn’t expect him to send Beakley.

“She is a child, a hurt and terrified child!” Lena didn’t need the weight of the world thrust on her, she had barely experienced the world and she couldn’t be expected to save it, not yet.

“Maybe, she be safer if you’d brought her to us,” Beakley paused, “and the nerve you had to drag my granddaughter into this mess. Where is she?”

“Granny?” A small voice called out. Beakley almost didn’t recognise her, the voice sounded so damaged and frightened. In her confrontation she hadn’t noticed the door creak open, and she didn’t notice the small form of her granddaughter until she had called. No words were spoken, Webby was immediately swept up into her grandmothers’ arms, reciprocating the hug with weak willed affection. 

“Webbigail, what were you thinking? Leaving like that,” Her breath hitched as her attention was drawn to Webbys’ hand, still covered in crimson blood, “what happened to you?” Her eyes fell to the ground again, tears slowly building back up. 

“It’s not mine, Granny, I promise.” Gently, she pulled Beakley through the door way and realisation dawned on her. She realised why Donald had been so determined to keep her out, why Webby had deflated so much.

The sight was heart wrenching.

A girl, probably about a head taller than Webby was laid down across a bedroll, hair matted against her forehead and her eyes tightly screwed shut and her body bruised. But they worst part was her chest, bandages were tied tight around her chest, blood slowly seeping through the white fabric. She showed no sign of waking up but Beakley was surprised how she was still alive.

“I burned her...” Webby was cut off by a sob as she curled next to Lena again, “I had to.”  
The pieces had finally all clicked, the blood on Webbys’ hand, she’d done what she had to and her conscious was swarming with guilt. 

“You saved her, Webbigail. She might not even be breathing if you hadn’t of acted. I’m proud of you and I know she would be to.” Those were the truest words spoken that day, no more lies should plague the day. Scrooge could wait.

“How did this happen Webby?” She asked hesitantly, from the look on her granddaughters face she could tell the battle had been painful, in more ways than one.

It felt like an eternity had passed by the time all the details had be painfully recounted; being corned by Magica, the blood bending, and Lena’s’ eventual impalement and subsequent resurrection. The things she had seen, felt and done. Nobody should ever have to go through such torment, especially not someone so young.  
Now that everything had came into light a question posed itself inside of Beakley's head.

‘I can’t let this child be thrust into a war so soon, can I?’

Letting out a deep sigh Beakley turned to the unusually quiet Donald and carefully considered her next words. “Can I do anything to help?” That was surprising, moments ago she had been dead set on taking Lena away but, something had changed. Pity? Sympathy? Likely options, but to go against Scrooges orders was ridiculous but much appreciated.

“Go into town, the relief centre, we need more supplies, please,” Beakley let out a solemn nod, hugging her granddaughter once again, before making her way towards the ruined town.

They needed all hands on deck if they wanted to get out of this together,

**Author's Note:**

> the first off, hopefully, several works for the Ducktales Avatar Au developed by the Beautiful Idiot Weblena server.


End file.
